


gonna save me, call me baby

by groundedsaucer (coasterchild)



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, almost getting caught, depends how you define public I guess, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coasterchild/pseuds/groundedsaucer
Summary: Hades and Persephone go to a party.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	gonna save me, call me baby

As a rule, he still didn’t _enjoy_ any parties his brothers threw. All the top-tier finger foods and free-flowing booze in the world couldn’t make up for half the attendees side-eyeing him, and the rest just flat out leaving the room when he entered. Even the grudging respect offered to him as King of the Underworld wasn’t enough to offset having to deal with Zeus and Poseidon haranguing him at every possible excuse, growing increasingly drunk and obnoxious as the night wore on. 

This time, though, there was perhaps just a hint of anticipation as he straightened his tie. This time, Persephone would be there--and not just there, but on his arm, the Goddess of Spring as his plus-one. 

He tried not to admit to himself how the thought of showing her off made his chest feel light and fluttery. He tried to tell himself that she wasn’t a pair of fancy cufflinks or a new car, something to dangle in front of people to make yourself look good, but Gods, when she was next to him he _did_ want to gloat about it. 

He pulled on his jacket and admired himself in the mirror. Persephone came up from behind and wrapped her arms around him, tugging at the hem of his jacket to straighten out the lines. 

“Well, don’t you clean up nice?” She looked up at his reflection from next to his elbow, and Hades smirked back at her.

“You saying I look like a mess the rest of the time?”

Her face scrunched up at him, and then softened. “Only in the most rakishly handsome way, like…” she scanned him up and down and then narrowed her eyes. “...some kind of scoundrel.”

“Oh dear,” he said, turning to face her. He’d seen the dress she was going to wear on the hanger, but seeing it on her was a completely different experience. Narrow straps on a low neckline that seemed hardly able to hold her ample bosom, sheathed in an almost shimmering fabric that hugged her curves down to her ankles, with the exception of one narrow slit that ran dangerously high up her thigh. “And here I thought the new suit might lower my scoundrel rating.”

She shook her head, curling her hands around his waist. “No such luck.”

“Oh well,” he said with half-hearted resignation, and bent down to kiss her.

\---

While Persephone’s presence certainly helped initially, she was whisked away by Artemis and Eros very shortly after they walked through the door, leaving Hades in the company of--who else--Zeus and Poseidon, the two of them commenting unnecessarily loudly on the fashion choices of the more scantily-clad nymphs in the crowd. He made suffering eyes at her from across the room a couple times, and she had looked back, mouthing “sorry!” with a sheepish smile that Hades forgave immediately. He couldn’t blame her for wanting to hang out with her friends over his insufferable brothers. Maybe he had overestimated how tolerable this evening would be. 

He’d managed to peel away to the snack table for a few blissful minutes of peace when Persephone’s pink hand slid into his own. He looked down to see her examining the spread of appetizers and garnish with suspiciously serious attention. 

“Oh no,” she said, and Hades could tell it wasn’t genuinely distressed, but he didn’t know what she meant by it either. 

“What?”

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, her mouth pouted just so. “It looks like they’re running out of crackers for the cheese tray…”

He squinted. “It’s still half full.”

Persephone pulled on his hand until he leaned down, feeling like they were suddenly speaking conspiratorially. “Shouldn’t we help Hera and go refill it? As polite guests?”

“I think they have caterers--” Persephone raised a hand to his mouth, shushing him.

“You know this house better than I do.” She looked up at him, tilting her head so that the line of her neck led his eyes straight down to her cleavage. “Could you help me find the pantry?” She squeezed his hand significantly and bit her bottom lip--oh.

“Yeah!” he cleared his throat. “Yes, I can help you find the pantry, no problem.”

She led him to the kitchen, mercifully empty, and made a b-line for the pantry door, no directions required. Pulling him in, Persephone let go of his hand and said, “close the door,” in a voice lower than her usual bubbly cadence. 

He did so, and then looked down at her in the cramped quarters. “No lock, anyone might…”

“Then we’d better be quick.” That sent a surge of heat through him, the pants of his new suit already growing tight. 

Persephone took a step back, leaning on the shelf of dried goods behind her. She pulled her dress open at the slit, hiking it up just enough that Hades could see the panties underneath. He licked his lips and crowded against her, his hands mapping her body hungrily. Persephone slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders and pulled the top of it down, freeing her breasts to be held in Hades’ roaming hands. He moaned, his erection straining now, fighting against fabric, and Persephone gasped when he pulled one peaked nipple into his mouth. 

She grabbed one of his wrists, pulling it down between her thighs, and--yeah, okay, she was not kidding about being quick, and he was not complaining. 

He caressed her mound over the fabric once, twice, could feel the wetness already seeping through, and then slid his fingers under the thin barrier. He teased that sensitive nub of flesh nestled in her folds and she cried out, echoing in his ears. 

“Sweetness, I think we’re gonna have to be a little quieter than that.”

She made a frustrated little noise, and still her hips moved against his touch. “Easy for you to say.” He chuckled and pressed harder, and the whine in her throat was muffled by her closed mouth. 

Hades looked over her head, doing some quick calculations, and then cleared space on the shelf with his free hand. Persephone heard the commotion above her, and looked up curiously. Hades took the moment to lift her onto the shelf, pulling her close to the edge and settling back between her legs. He tugged at her panties, Persephone hovering a moment so he could get them off and drop them to the floor. He leaned in, nuzzling her thigh, just a breath away from her glistening sex. “Mmm, that’s more like it,” he hummed, and then descended on her with his tongue. 

She cried out again, only just remembering to stifle it before she alerted the whole party. She tugged at his hair, and he sucked at her clit, tasting her, fresh and botanical and heavy on his tongue. He slid a finger into her, and she arched into it, muttering _yes_ in a tone so pleading Hades couldn’t have denied her if he wanted to. A second joined the first, and his tongue made quick passes over her clit as his fingers curled inside her. 

Persephone was close, he could tell. Her whole body had tensed with it, her breath growing stilted, but she tugged him back by his hair. 

“Fuck me, Hades,” she said, and he swore he’d never heard anything sweeter. “I want you inside me when I come.”

He slipped his fingers out and gave her clit one final swipe of his tongue, making her shudder. He looked around, and they both realized that this small space was not exactly conducive to their usual positions. Persephone could fly, of course, but Hades didn’t like for her to do that where there wasn’t something soft for her to land on if he managed to break her concentration. 

He looked around at his feet, and then spotted it. He kicked the step-ladder stowed under the shelves until it was under them and hauled Persephone off the shelf, setting her down on it. Standing on the step-ladder she still wasn’t nearly his height, but he was reasonably sure the important bits would match up all right. 

“Turn around,” he said, and the little smile she gave over her shoulder when she did it made his dick jump. 

“Gods, Kore,” he said, opening his pants. “Let me give you what you want.”

She bent forward, bracing herself on the shelves, and reached back to pull her dress up and out of the way, revealing the perfect round curve of her ass. “Please do,” she begged, and she could only spread her legs so far on the ladder, but it was enough for Hades to line his painfully hard cock up to her shining, deep pink pussy, and push _in_. 

Hades groaned at the wet heat of her taking him, letting him slip inside, tight and welcome. When he was in to the hilt he saw Persephone’s hand disappear between her thighs, and oh--she was rubbing herself and rocking her hips, begging him for more, begging for release. 

Hades, as a rule, didn’t waste time, so he thrust into her with a building rhythm, trying his best to stifle his own moans as Persephone buried her face against her arm to muffle the cries she couldn’t hold back. 

Hades’ only regret was that he couldn’t see her face when her body climaxed around him, that he couldn’t catch the moan with his own mouth on hers as she shuddered against the waves of pleasure. 

He was rocking against her with shallow, gentle thrusts so she could catch her breath when he heard the turning of the door knob behind him. 

At the creak of the hinge the door opened just a crack, and Hades kicked his foot out behind him, slamming it shut again. He put some of the Underworld in his voice when he growled, “Open that door again and we are both going to regret it.”

There was a yelp that sounded, thankfully, more like one of the caterer nymphs that had been wandering the party than a God. Small mercies, at least. 

Persephone looked back, giggling even as she was still clearly pleasure-drunk. 

“I think that’s our cue to wrap things up, don’t you?” Hades asked, sliding back into her. 

“Mmm, be my guest.” She wriggled her hips a little, and Hades gripped them maybe tighter than he meant to, but Gods, he’d been so close before that damned door.

He began pumping into her again, and she met him with everything thrust, both of her hands on the shelf for leverage as she all but fucked herself on his dick. He felt the coiling tension in his groin, in his balls, and he was just on the edge--

“Wait!” said Persephone, stilling herself, and Hades’s fingers dug into her skin with the effort of doing the same.

He hadn’t even found the words swirling in his pre-orgasmic brain to ask “what’s wrong?” before Persephone had turned and hopped down from the ladder. He squeezed the base of his dick, tempted to just finish himself off with a few strokes, but what was she--

Persephone dropped to her knees, and with the sweetest, most beautiful look on her face, her plump lips stretched over his cock, sinking down over the head. 

“ _Fuck_ , Persephone.” He nearly curled in on himself when her hand reached up to stroke the length she couldn’t reach with her mouth. Her tongue lapped and twisted against the underside, and he braced his hands against either side of the small room as her head bobbed up and down. 

The sight of her like this, the feel of her, was too much, and it was no time at all before he was muttering between stuttered breaths, “Ah, I’m gonna--I’m--” and her mouth stayed on him, catching the release as it left him in wracking, forceful bursts. 

When it finally subsided, she pulled her mouth off of his cock with an obscene _pop_ and wiped her face with the back of her hand. She grinned up at him, looking just as pleased as he felt spent. She stood, and he held her face, brushing a thumb over her swollen lips. “Gods, Kore, that was--”

“ _Way_ easier to clean up. The last thing I need is you dripping down my thigh while I’m trying to schmooze with your family.”

He laughed, and began tucking himself back into his pants. “I admire your practicality,” he said with mock seriousness, and then, with genuine fondness, “but thank you, all the same.”

She straightened her dress and smiled back at him. “Thank Eros. It was his idea.”

Hades coughed. “Eros?”

“Well, not the _details_ , but you, me, a secluded closet? Yeah, all him. He swears that the other gods do it all the time at stuffy parties. And you looked like you needed a distraction.”

Hades thought about it and--yeah, that checked out. He cringed at the thought of others discussing his love life the way people whispered about Zeus’s dalliances, or whatever it was that Aphrodite and Ares got up to, but he and Persephone weren’t a secret, and he supposed if any God had to be giving out sex advice, Eros was the one to call. He lifted her up, her arms wrapping around his neck, and he kissed her. 

“Well, my dear, consider me thoroughly distracted.”


End file.
